


Fool

by ThePurestofSeaWarriors



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Anti-Cersei, F/M, Fluff and Angst, What could've been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurestofSeaWarriors/pseuds/ThePurestofSeaWarriors
Summary: A re-imagining of what could've happened if Jaime had changed his mind on the way to Kings Landing.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers, I was musing and wrote a quick one-shot in an angst fuelled mood. Hope you all enjoy this vastly different story to what I normally write. Let me know if you want similar ones to this in the future. Pure! Xx

I awoke from a dream. I dreamt I was dying as Kings Landing crumbled around me. My breathing was erratic and I woke with a jolt.

‘My love, are you okay?’ She said with her blue eyes looking into my soul.

Brienne, my pure honest knight. My salvation and my soulmate.

I looked at her swollen belly realising this was where I wanted to be.

A true love, a true wife and true-born children.

'Just a bad dream.' I said nodding and I took her in my arms and fell asleep with the dreams of future in abundance. 

The pure untainted blue up to the tainted and deceptive green was my true calling.

Blue, her eyes, her armour and her isle. My home. My love. My safety in her arms.

I nearly gave paradise for my own delusions and her manipulations.

I turned my horse back and rode back to her. She hated me and thrashed around in my arms when I tried to apologise.

Months of apologising before I regained her trust. Months before she allowed me back into her heart and months before her bed. Our marriage was quick and our voyage to Tarth not long too and yet a year after she is here in my arms pregnant with child. My true born child. The swell I caress and kiss. Feeling every moment our child moves within.

Cersei made me a fool. Brienne made me honourable.

I think of our marriage and our life on Tarth and my foolishness nearly gave that all up. Cersei got back into my head and turned me sour. I felt nothing at the news of her death but relief and all of the darkness to be expelled. 

Brienne was someone I never dreamed of loving but I love her. My true and honest lady knight and wife. To nearly have lost her I was a fool.


End file.
